


A rip in time

by maanorchidee



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, Time Travel, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: Four versions of the Doctors and his friends are taken from their current timelines. Stuck in a deserted street in London, they must work together to figure out where they are, who has taken them, and most importantly: how to get back to their own times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, I am just going to publish this. The idea of April and Luke working together just got stuck in my head, and I realised how epic it was to see all the (at that time current) Whoniverse shows come together in series 4. 
> 
> I guess this is an updated version. I picked one episode from Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood and Class and I picked four of them from New Who and I put it together. Now, let’s see how this goes, eh?
> 
> Maybe a small disclaimer beforehand: I never watched Torchwood and I only watched half of Class because of triggers, which sucked, but I read recaps of all the episodes. I hope I did the characters justice.
> 
> I might change the title later on, but it was either this or “doctor who clusterfuck”.
> 
> Enjoy.

**2012**

“You know, I never expected there to be dinosaurs on a space ship,” Rory says, mostly to himself, “And you’d think that I have gotten used to strange things by now. Hell, I was a Roman mannequin for 2,000 years.”

“Rory, let it go, we need to keep on moving!”

Amy waves to Brian from inside of the TARDIS. Brian is standing in their garden. Rory quickly joins his wife to say his goodbyes to his father.

The Doctor stays behind, but he nods to Brian, who salutes. What is it with humans and saluting? The Ponds close the doors and join him at the control panel.

“So, where off to now?” Amy asks, “We’d like to have another adventure before I go back to being a model.”

“Oh, I have a plan,” the Doctor winks and he pulls some levers. The TARDIS takes off, but after a while, the three of them realise something is wrong. The TARDIS shakes and they all have to hold on to a banister or a part of the control panel.

“Doctor, what is going on?” Rory yells when he hears some static noises.

The Doctor tries to walk around, but the trip is too shake-y. The Doctor strokes his TARDIS. “Easy girl, easy!” But the TARDIS does not stop.

There’s even more shaking, and Amy’s afraid the TARDIS will fall apart. “Doctor!”

“Hold on, Ponds!” the Doctor yells as they fly.

* * *

**2008**

Gwen has learned one thing by now: always arm yourself. Back in the Hub, she picks up every possible weapon that can help her defend herself.

Does she love Torchwood?

She thinks about the things she’s seen and the people she’s met, but then her mind shifts to her relationship with Rhys and the sight of Jonah. Torchwood’s dark side is darker than expected.

“Are you leaving?” she hears.

“Do you want me to leave?” Gwen answers Jack. They both know they’re not only talking about the Hub.

Jack shakes his head and Gwen knows he means it. She’s about to continue her conversation with Jack when the others arrive. Ianto has even brought coffee for her and Jack.

They all stare at a very armed Gwen and Jack.

“Are we interrupting something?” Owen asks. Gwen gives Jack a challenging look.

“No,” Jack eventually looks away and he accepts his coffee.

“So, is there a plan for today?” Toshiko moves to her computer.

“I got some calls about a building,” Ianto answers, “I’m not sure if it’s alien, but we should check it out. If you look at it, it does seem very sketchy.” Toshiko and Ianto review the sources and Gwen excuses herself. She needs time to think.

She’s about to leave the Hub when Jack yells her name. She turns around and she’s shocked to see Jack pointing a gun at her. Or at least it looks like that. Something is behind Gwen, but before she has the time to look, she notices that she can’t feel her feet. She looks down and she watches herself disappear.

The last thing she sees is that the others start to disappear as well. Then it’s black.

* * *

**2005**

The Doctor watches his companion. Rose dries her tears, but it’s no use. The Doctor doesn’t blame her, since she just saw her father die in front of her.

The Doctor has lost family as well, so he knows a simple trip to a paradise planet might not fix the hurt, but the Doctor can’t stand watching Rose in pain, so it’s worth a try.

“Rose, we’re off,” he simply says. Rose dries her new formed tears and nods. Not knowing what else to say, he pulls a lever and they go off. The Doctor knows that everyone deals with their grief in a different way, so maybe Rose doesn’t need words of comfort. She might need distraction.

And distraction is what she gets.

When the TARDIS starts to shake, Rose jumps out of the seat.

“Doctor?” she asks worriedly.

“Just fine, just fine,” the Doctor lies, “A little bit of turbulence. Turbulence isn’t for planes only, you knooooooo-” The TARDIS shakes violently.

It’s so violent that Rose is forced back in her seat. The Doctor tries to calm the TARDIS down, but he doesn’t succeed.

“Doctor?” Rose asks again, louder this time.

“Rose, we’re going down!” the Doctor screams.

* * *

**2016**

“Tanya, Tanya, wait up!”

Tanya keeps on walking. By now, she knows Charlie enough to understand that Charlie is coming after her out of concern, but honestly, Tanya might need some time alone.

Charlie doesn’t back down, even though Tanya visibly ignores him.

“Charlie, can you please leave me alone?”

Everyone’s a mess. They’re all trying to process what happened during Quill’s detention, and both Charlie and Matteusz also have new Quill situation to focus on.

“No, we need our friendship now more than ever,” Charlie says back and Tanya stops walking and turns around.

“What kind of friendship is this even, Charlie?”

“Our beautiful, earnest friendship,” and Charlie smiles. Not even Tanya can argue when she sees the happy look on Charlie’s face. Sure, Tanya may feel left out, since she’s younger than the others, but if there’s one that might even share that sentiment, it’s Charlie.

“We are having a meeting in an empty classroom. No worries, Ram promised me they won’t lock the door,” Charlie tries to joke, but Tanya saw his claustrophobia.

Tanya knows she has a free period and the others know it as well. That is probably why they planned it on that time. Knowing that she can’t flee, she sighs and follows Charlie.

The others are already waiting and April has also opened all the windows to show Charlie he can get out if he wants to. After all, it’s the first floor.

“So, we’re going to talk?” Ram asks, pretending that April isn’t watching him.

Matteusz moves to Charlie and April nods. “We need to talk.”

But then, the door slams shut and Charlie jumps in shock.

“It’s okay,” April reassures him and she moves to the door to open it, “We can just open-” she stops talking when she realises it’s locked.

“To the windows!” Matteusz basically pushes Charlie to the windows, but it’s too late. The room starts to spin, and the teenagers can only hold on to each other.

* * *

**2017**

Bill is typing her essay on Free Will when a gush of wind appears. Since she’s inside, she knows that can only be one thing: the TARDIS.

Just like that, the TARDIS materialises in front of her.

“Ready?” the Doctor asks from inside.

“I’m working on your essay!”

“Can do that another time, right?” the Doctor says and the doors open. Bill can see a smiling Doctor. He must’ve gotten back from guarding the vault and Bill is surprised that Nardole isn’t with him.

Bill closes her laptop and she runs inside. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the doors close.

“What’s the occasion?” Bill asks, but the Doctor shakes his head.

“I just want to have fun? Isn’t that how it goes these days? Girls just wanna have fun!” the Doctor pulls some levers and pushes some buttons and Bill holds on to the TARDIS.

“Girls just wanna have fun with each other,” Bill laughs, “But honestly, you’re right. After living in a fake dystopia controlled by alien monks for months, fun is exactly the thing I need.”

“Then fun is what we’re looking for,” the Doctor says, “Maybe I should get my guitar before we go out. You help me remember that, right?”

“Of course,” Bill says and the TARDIS shakes. Good thing Bill is holding on to the control panel.

“Uh oh,” the Doctor suddenly says.

“’Uh oh’? I don’t like the sound of that,” Bill says.

“Well, this isn’t going as planned, but that won’t stop us from having fun!” the Doctor says before the TARDIS flies off.

* * *

**2011**

Luke hugs his mother.

“Oh, do you have to leave already?” Sarah Jane asks. She will never accept that her son is an adult now in his own way.

“Come back any time soon, Lukey boy,” Clyde says when it’s his turn to hug Luke. Rani gives him a kiss on the cheek and Sky waves shyly.

“Oi, don’t be like that. We’re siblings now,” Luke pulls her into his arms, “No need for shyness and formality, Sky. I am glad I got to meet you in person.”

Sky giggles and is immediately at ease.

“Anyway, I better get going,” Luke unlocks his car and the others step back, “Sanjay promised he’d throw a big party and he wants me to be there. Also, I need to prevent K-9 from hacking the school systems again.”

“Oh, that dog,” Sarah Jane laughs.

Luke gets in his car and the others wave when he drives away. When he’s out of sight, Sarah Jane tells everyone to go inside to enjoy a cup of tea. That’s when the alarm starts.

“It’s in the attic!” Rani yells and the four of them climb the stairs. Clyde basically kicks in the door and he’s surprised to see it’s Mr. Smith who’s causing all the commotion.

“Mr. Smith, I need you, or it looks like you need me,” Sarah Jane calls out and Mr. Smith immediately starts his fanfare.

“Sarah Jane, Luke is in danger,” Mr. Smith says and the others listen, “A time stream is following his car as we speak.” Mr. Smith displays the data. A red dot indicated Luke’s location and a yellow line is following him.

“Goddamn, I wanted one day off,” Clyde mutters and Sarah Jane is already on her way down.

“Hey, wait!”

The kids follow Sarah Jane to the garage and Sarah Jane ushers them into her car. “We need to follow him.”

When everyone’s in the car, Sarah Jane accelerates. She’s so focused on following Luke that she doesn’t know she’s being chased herself. Only when everything around them goes dark, she knows.

* * *

**2008**

The Doctor and Donna fly away in their TARDIS. The atmosphere is a bit grim. Donna doesn’t know how to feel about grieving the perfect man, especially since he never actually existed, and the Doctor just saw another loved one die in front of him.

Sure, the Doctor has no idea who River Song is supposed to be to him, so he also doesn’t really know how to grieve her.

And yet, she was important to him.

But the Doctor doesn’t want to let it show. “Alright, next stop: Midnight!” The TARDIS takes off. “It’s a leisure planet. It looks like it is made out of diamonds!”

“Doctor?”

“It is beautiful, you should see it!”

“Doctor.”

“There’s even an anti-gravity restaurant. It is amazing.”

“Doctor!”

The Doctor looks up. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Donna asks and she sighs when the Doctor nods.

“Of course I am,” the Doctor smiles and he knows he isn’t fooling Donna bloody Noble, but maybe it’s time to take some time off. “So, Midnight?”

“Midnight,” Donna affirms and the Doctor smiles again.

“Diamond planet, here we come,” the Doctor says cheerfully and he programs the destination. The TARDIS takes off.

Only when it feels like they’re in the middle of an earthquake, they know something is horribly wrong. They are not going to Midnight today.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! Timelines are colliding big time, so in the beginning it is very confusing, especially since all the Doctors are referred to as “the Doctor”, till Bill decides to make it easier for all of them and you readers (and for me, the writer).

**2017**

To the Doctor’s surprise, there isn’t a rough landing. Usually, when the TARDIS decides to fly off like that, there’s a rough landing. Both Amy and Rory are still holding on to the banisters and to each other, but they are slowly getting up.

“Doctor, what’s just happened?” Amy asks.

The Doctor looks on the screen and he’s surprised to see a neighbourhood outside.

“London, 2017,” he reads out loud, “I don’t think the Nazi parades in America have started yet, but it is definitely 2017.”

“Do you even know what’s outside?” Rory looks at the screen as well. They must be outside of the centre.

“Why don’t we go and figure it out?” the Doctor suggests, sounding enthusiastic. By now, Amy and Rory are used to that. They are not that thrilled, since it might be dangerous, but they follow him outside anyway.

“It’s just a street,” Amy says to the Doctor. The Doctor seems puzzled.

“Yes, Pond, it is just a street,” he says and he looks around, “It seems like it’s a busy street with a lot of shops.”

“I can see that,” Rory deadpans.

“Then I have one question for you, Rory,” the Doctor stops looking, “Where are the shoppers? Where are people?”

The area is completely deserted. There are no moving cars. People aren’t walking around. All the shops are empty and by the look of it, so are the houses.

“Oh, don’t tell me we’re the only ones left on the planet again,” the Doctor mutters in frustration.

Suddenly, they hear an overly familiar noise.

“Hang on, that can’t be right,” Amy asks and the Doctor freezes when he realises what might be happening, “That’s the weird whomp whomp noise the TARDIS makes when it materialises. But, we’ve already landed.”

“Okay, hide!” the Doctor yells and he drags the Ponds to an empty shop. All the doors are unlocked, since there’s no one to lock them. They crouch underneath the window and they see another TARDIS materialise.

It’s a police box, just like the Doctor’s.

“Doctor, what on Earth-” “Not now, Rory.”

The Doctor steps out of his TARDIS with Rose.

“You know, I thought the future would be much brighter,” Rose says as she looks around, “Are you sure this is 2017? It’s quite empty, don’t you think?”

But the Doctor isn’t paying attention to her. He’s looking at the police box next to his.

“Is that the TARDIS?” Rose asks when she notices it as well, “There’s another TARDIS?”

“Yes, which leads me to the following question: where is another Doctor?” He misses the puzzled look on Rose’s face.

The Doctor, still hidden in the shop, wants to greet him. He obviously knows his past self, but then he stops himself. This is his past self. Then why can’t he remember this?

Rose and the Doctor try to open the other TARDIS when they hear a car speeding. In fact, there are two cars: a yellow one and a blue one.

Luke stops driving immediately when he sees two TARDISes parked next to each other. When he gets out, he shouldn’t be surprised to find his family and his friends following him, but yet he is. Luke was driving when everything went black and the next thing he knows, he’s driving down an empty street that has two TARDISes.

“Luke?” Sarah Jane calls out.

“Mum,” Luke rushes to her and he points to the TARDISes, but Sarah Jane is focused on someone else.

“Rose, what are you doing here?” she asks. She hasn’t seen Rose since their meeting at the school.

Rose looks at the Doctor, who is staring at Sarah Jane in amazement, and then back to Sarah Jane. “Excuse me, do I know you?”

“Do you know her?” the Doctor asks Sarah Jane.

“Who are you?” Sarah Jane eyes the Doctor.

That’s when the Doctor decides it’s time to come out of hiding. “Sarah Jane, hello!”

Amy and Rory try to stop him, but the Doctor walks to the group of people.

“Doctor?” Sarah Jane asks in surprise when she sees him. Even Rani and Clyde smile instantly, since they recognise him as well.

“Doctor?” the Doctor asks the Doctor. Then it hits him. “Oh, don’t tell me…” The Doctor nods happily.

“Hello me!” the Doctor pulls his past self into a hug. The Doctor is a bit confused, but he goes with it. The Doctor then tries to hug Rose, since he hasn’t seen her in ages, but she pushes him away.

“Who are you?”

Suddenly, to everyone’s surprise, a third police box arrives.

Amy and Rory can’t believe it when the third TARDIS materialises.

“Amy, we can’t just go there,” Rory tries to make his wife sit down, but Amy has other plans.

“Oh come on, if the Doctor can do it, then so can we,” she says and she storms outside. Rory sighs, but since he doesn’t want to be left behind, he follows her.

“Doctor, can you explain?” Amy yells as she crosses the empty road.

As if it’s on a cue, the door of the third TARDIS swings open. “Is that Amy I hear?”

Amy doesn’t answer when she sees an older man standing in the TARDIS. He’s Scottish. At least that’s a plus.

“Hang on, wait a minute!” Bill says, “You just told me that you can change your face. That’s what Missy has done as well. Now you’re telling me two of your past selves are outside.” A huge grin spreads on her face. “I wanna see that!”

“Bill, wait,” the Doctor says, but Bill rushes past him.

She is greeted by the sight of Sarah Jane. “Doctor?” she asks her, expectantly.

Taken aback, Sarah Jane is unable to answer on the spot, so the other Doctor steps in.

“No I am,” he says as he straightens his bowtie, “And so is he.”

The Doctor waves awkwardly.

Bill takes in all the Doctors. “Wow, how many of you are there, Doctor.”

“Let’s just say that I am number Twelve,” the Doctor says, which surprises the others.

“Excuse me, but what is going on?” Rose and Amy yell at the same time. The Doctors realise they have a situation. The Doctor realises that Rose doesn’t know about regeneration yet, since he hasn’t regenerated in front of her yet. Amy was only there in his mind when the Doctor regenerated.

Bill ignores the other women. “This is going to be a freaking mess, you know that, right? We’ve got Doctors. We need to be able to tell you apart when talking to you. Can I call you Twelve?”

“You can call me Doctor Disco,” Twelve scoffs, but he grins.

“So, I am totally calling you Twelve,” Bill says happily, still ignoring the questioning looks from the others, and Twelve laughs with her.

“Does that mean I’m Eleven?” Eleven asks.

“I guess,” Twelve shrugs.

“Quite frankly, I don’t like my identity being reduced to a number, but I can get that this is confusing,” Nine nods towards a speechless Rose, “But for now, Nine will have to do.”

“Again, what is going on?” Rose asks.

Meanwhile, Sarah Jane realises that this Rose hasn’t met her yet, and she turns to the kids to fill them in.

“Okay, Rose, you might need to sit down for this,” Nine says and he puts his hands on her shoulders.

“Yeah, you’re not supposed to find out yet,” Twelve says, and Eleven punches him on the shoulder.

“Oi, spoilers!” Eleven says sternly. He quickly drops his façade when he turns to Amy and Rory. “Ponds, you might want to listen as well.”

Nine quickly explains the basics of regeneration and the ones who do know that is going on chip in every now and then.

It’s a bit messy, but it covers the basics.

“So you’re telling me that you can basically change your entire being, while still keeping your memories, and therefore you can run into each other?” Amy asks the Doctors, who all nod happily.

“I was wrong about the dinosaurs being most unexpected,” Rory mutters, trying to comprehend this.

“But the real question is: why are we all here together?” Nine asks, “And if I’m correct, and I know I am because I am brilliant, you two don’t seem to remember this.”

Eleven and Twelve exchange a look. Nine is right. They should remember this.

“Oh, don’t tell me this is another one of those moment that I’ll forget until I hit a certain moment in a certain regeneration,” Twelve mutters, “I’m still processing the aftermath of the previous one.”

“What?” Nine asks and Twelve knows that if that’s the case, he should be free to erase the pain of his past incarnation for now, but he’s not sure. Twelve remembers being Nine, and being depressed.

If only he could tell him that Gallifrey lives.

Instead, he says: “Spoilers.”

Eleven smiles sadly. This version of Eleven doesn’t know yet, but he smiles when his future self smartly quotes his wife.

Clyde sighs. He decides to take things into his own hands. “Do you know who I am?” he asks Nine. Nine shakes his head.

“Do you?” Clyde turns to Eleven who nods. Clyde finally turns to Twelve. “So, since you come after this one, you know who I am as well?”

“Yes, I do. You’re Clyde Langer. Given the fact that I don’t hate you, I can assume the curse has worn off? And yes, I know about the curse,” Twelve confirms and Clyde smiles.

“Good, we’ll figure out everyone’s certain points in my timeline later,” Nine calls out, “Can we please go back to the question: why are we here? This is an empty street.”

Just as he says that, the door to a shop opens and Charlie runs out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end there. Otherwise this chapter would be very long.


	3. Chapter 3

**2017, continued**

When Charlie realises he’s outside, he falls on his knees and breathes. He’s relieved.

Matteusz runs after him, not caring that they are no longer at school, and he kneels next to him.

“It’s okay, we’re out,” he says and Charlie nods.

“Uhm, guys?” April steps outside of the shop as well, “Where are we?”

“Well, this is not Coal Hill Academy,” Ram says when he’s outside as well. Tanya follows them and she’s the first one to notice the group of people.

“Doctor?” she asks in shock.

All the Doctors turn to her, and only Twelve recognises her.

“Tanya Adeola!” Twelve waves, “What are you doing here?”

Tanya still looks around before crossing the road. She hasn’t realised that there are no shoppers yet. Twelve isn’t a hugging person, otherwise he would’ve lifted her up into a hug immediately. He knew he made the right choice when he left Coal Hill Academy in her hands.

“I have no idea,” Tanya confesses, “A while ago, we were stuck in a classroom, again, and now we’re here. Where are we?“

The others slowly cross the road as well, finally taking in their surroundings.

“London, 2017,” Eleven answers.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Ram asks and he eyes Eleven suspiciously.

“He’s me,” Twelve answers and Eleven nods.

“And so is he,” Eleven points towards Nine.

“Don’t do that to them, Doctor,” Sarah Jane sighs, “This situation is already confusing enough? What’s next? Torchwood?”

Sarah Jane was joking, but as if on a cue, Gwen Cooper falls down from out of nowhere. Not noticing the group of people watching her, she struggles to get up and she pulls out her gun. It’s one of the many weapons she managed to grab before Jack confronted her.

“Gwyneth?” Rose asks in shock.

When Gwen hears her, she points her gun towards her.

“Police,” Gwen bluffs. Bill immediately puts her hands in the air. Rose doesn’t know what to say, when suddenly, more people appear out of nowhere.

“Gwen, lower your gun,” Jack orders.

Gwen does as Jack tells her, but she’s still holding her finger on the trigger. Jack basically jumps to Nine.

“Doctor, good to see you again. Although, I must admit it’s been a while since I last saw this face,” he says cheerfully, and he pinches Nine’s cheek, “Got to admit that I think your other face is more handsome, but I cannot resist this one.”

“That’s the Doctor?” Toshiko asks and she helps Owen get up.

“I expected him to be older,” Ianto says bitterly. The last thing he needs is Jack flirting with the infamous Doctor.

Nine is confused, but since he’s already met a lot of people he doesn’t know yet, he’s not surprised. “We haven’t met yet,” he tells Jack, “At least not from my point of view.”

“Really?” Jack asks, and that is when he notices Rose, “Ms. Tyler, always a pleasure to see you. I guess I haven’t complimented you on your excellent bottom yet.” He winks. “Captain Jack Harkness, hello.”

Ianto sighs in annoyance.

“This is getting worse and worse,” Rory mumbles to himself.

“Okay!” Amy yells, which has its desirable effect: everyone turns to her, “Let me get this straight. The Doctor can change his appearance thanks to literal regeneration, and because of that, we have three different versions of the Doctor, in three different moments in his timeline. Everyone in this empty London street is connected through him, but some haven’t met each other yet. Am I right?”

“Very right,” Twelve says, “Although, Amy, I must tell you, you’ll never meet any of these people.”

“I kind of miss River and her diary. It was so easy to keep track of our timelines,” Eleven says sadly.

“There are different Doctors?” Owen groans in frustration, “Why haven’t you told us so, Jack?”

Jack shrugs. “You never asked.”

“Are any of you originally from 2017?” Bill asks, “I mean, I am. I met the Doctor on campus.”

“We’re in 2017?” Toshiko looks around, “I expected this Earth to look more advanced.”

“We were last in 1987, but you can say that Rose’s from 2005,” Nine says, “Still no tablets. There isn’t even Wi-Fi on phones yet.”

“Tablets?” Rose asks, but Nine shakes his head.

“It’s a shame you haven’t met me yet,” Jack says coyly, “We had quite an adventure together and the two of you are great kissers. Future versions of yourself will confirm.”

Eleven shakes his head, but Twelve nods eagerly.

“The last time I saw you, I had the other face,” Eleven puts his arm around Jack, “I wonder if he’ll turn up.”

“I hope not,” Rani says, “This is already pretty mind blowing. You’ve met me, right?”

Eleven nods. “I only have no clue who this lovely lady is,” he bows down in front of Sky, who giggles.

“This is my daughter, Sky,” Sarah Jane answers.

“Wait, my Sarah Jane has two children?” Nine asks, perplexed.

“We’ve met,” Luke tells Jack, “Remember?”

“I don’t think that has happened yet,” Jack answers, “Who are you?”

Just then, another TARDIS flies towards them.

“DUCK!” Nine yells and all the people scatter. This TARDIS doesn’t just materialise. No, it crashes right into a street light.

After a while, the doors open and smoke leaves the TARDIS.

“This is not a goddamn vacation planet or whatever,” Donna yells and she runs out.

“Oh God, not another one,” Bill says, “Who’s this one?”

“Ten,” Eleven says, looking at Donna with big, sad, eyes. Donna Noble, the one who will forget. Twelve has the same grim look on his face.

Donna is shouting at Ten, who is probably still in his TARDIS.

“Mate, you’re the one who’s in charge of this machine,” Donna yells and Ten pokes his head outside the TARDIS.

“I am fixing it, okay?”

“Okay!”

Donna sighs and turns around. That’s when she sees the group of people looking at her. Some are confused, whereas others are amused. “What’re you looking at?”

“Donna,” Sarah Jane says, “Nice to see you again. Have we met yet?”

But Donna doesn’t return the warm greeting. “As you can see, I am kind of busy right now. I am not in the mood for a random stranger.” She turns back to the TARDIS. “Doctor, come out of here at an instant!”

But Ten’s eyes are on Sarah Jane.

“My Sarah Jane, hello!” he says happily.

Sarah Jane smiles widely. “Doctor.”

“Now, that is the Doctor I’ve met,” Luke tells the others.

Ten finally sees the others and he’s surprised when he sees the ensemble of people. Some of them he knows, but others are completely unknown to him. “Rose?” Then he sees his past self smiling at her.

“Oh, so that is Rose,” Donna says.

“This was before my marriage to your daughter, so she doesn’t have to be jealous,” Eleven whispers to Amy, who just nods her head. Her head is spinning.

“What the hell is going on here?”

“Doctor,” Jack salutes him and Ten rolls his eyes, “It looks like different regenerations of you have been recruited by some time energy. You are now seeing people from your past and your future. We all know you and some of us know each other, but since all timelines are crossing each other, some of us haven’t met each other yet. I mean, he hasn’t met me yet,” he nods towards Nine, “and my handsome face isn’t easy to forget.”

“That was a very nice recap, captain,” Twelve says.

“Thank you, Doctor.”

Donna turns to the TARDIS in shock and to Ten’s dismay, she kicks her. “Where the hell have you taken us?”

* * *

“We need to keep track of each other,” April says, “As that captain mentioned, we’re all from different timelines.” She fishes her phone out of her pocket and she unlocks it so that she can open her notes. They’re filled with letters, mostly written to herself to remind herself of what’s important, now that a murdering Shadowkin has her heart.

But those notes don’t matter now.

“Okay, so we are from 2016, and we’ve met Twelve.”

**Tanya, Charlie, Matt, Ram, me. 2016. Only met Twelve. Twelve has met us.**

And so they go through a small role call. Everyone tells April where they’re from originally and who’ve they’ve met already.

**Nine and Rose. 2005. Nine has met Sarah Jane a long time ago. Jack has met them, but they don’t know Jack yet. Sarah Jane and Luke have met Rose only. Honestly, Rose hasn’t met anyone yet. Ten, Eleven, and Twelve remember being Nine.**

**Ten and Donna. 2008. Ten has met Jack, Sarah Jane, and Rose. Eleven and Twelve remember being Ten. Donna has met no one.**

“Wow, this is getting kind of confusing,” April says.

**Eleven and the Ponds. 2012. Apparently, no one has met them. Weird. Twelve remembers beings Eleven.**

**Twelve and Bill. 2017. Me and my friends from Coal Hill have met Twelve. No future regeneration to be seen. Bill hasn’t met anyone.**

**Torchwood. 2007. Jack has met Ten, Nine, and Rose, but Nine and Rose haven’t met him yet.**

**Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, Clyde, Sky. 2011. Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, and Clyde have met Ten, but Ten hasn’t met the kids yet. Sarah Jane, Rani, and Clyde have met Eleven.** **Luke and Sarah Jane have met Rose, Donna, Jack, Ianto and Gwen, but they haven’t met Luke and Sarah Jane yet.**

“Wait, so you’ve met me?” Ianto asks Luke, who nods.

“Not in person, not until today at least, but we’ve seen each other through video. That’s how I know most of you.”

While Luke is telling the others about their meeting, Rose is more interested in April’s phone.

“What is that?” she asks.

“My phone,” April replies, not thinking too much of it, “And unfortunately wherever we are, I can’t use my data and there’s no usable Wi-Fi.”

“Your phone?” Rose thinks about how she’s just met her father and how he was amazed by Rose’s phone and its ability to make photos, but April is holding a phone as well. This is how her father must’ve felt.

“Oh wait,” April says, “Smartphones and tablets became a thing after the 2010s. Wow, this is weird.”

“No, but really… that is a phone?” Rose stares at it in wonder, “What can you do with it?” Owen notices it as well.

April can’t explain, because Nine taps her on the shoulder. “Yes, that is the newest iPhone, wonderful is it? Now, if you don’t mind, you have our timelines written down in your notes app. Now that all of the introducing has happened, maybe we can finally work out what is going on!”

“Strangely enough, there isn’t any unusual,” Toshiko says as she scans the area with her laptop, “Well, apart from the fact that we’re the only ones here.”

An eerie silence falls over them as they all look around them. By now, they know they’re alone, but everyone keeps looking in the hope of finding someone.

Clyde and Rani exchange a look that means  _Not again_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I'm just going to say it. I am not very happy with this chapter, because it's quite messy and having all these characters in the same spot can be annoying.
> 
> But I guess that by the end of the chapter, you get why it's like this.

**2017, continued**

“I think we need to investigate,” Matteusz suggests.

“But where are we?” Clyde asks everyone who’s willing to listen. There are only a few paying attention to him, though. Luke and Ianto are still discussing the planet thing with the Daleks. Amy and Twelve are bonding over being Scottish, Toshiko and Rose are still admiring Bill’s phone and all the other Doctors are trying to convince Donna that she has no reason to shout.

“I’ll shout whenever I want to!”

The others are just kind of staring.

“Oi, everyone!” Clyde yells, “I know my curse has been lifted. There is absolutely no need to ignore me!”

“We know, Clyde,” Sky says, “I think everyone is taking in that we’ve all been taken from our own times.”

“But why did we get taken from our timelines?” Matteusz asks.

Clyde shakes his head. “I don’t know, man, I don’t have much experience with time travel. I got stuck in World War Two once, but that was the only time. I had kind of hoped you’d know more about time travel. Where are you from again?”

“Poland,” Matteusz answers.

“No, man, what time.”

“Oh, 2016,” Matteusz says, “And no, I never travelled in time.”

“Then how do you know the Doctor?” Sky asks.

“Ah, I wish I could explain properly,” Matteusz sighs, “It was prom night and suddenly, my date and his friends were caught up in an alien invasion and I kind of got dragged along. And here I am.”

“Guys!” they suddenly hear. Toshiko is holding an advanced looking device. “I don’t think we’re alone.”

“There’s no one here,” Rose looks around.

But everyone goes quiet. Toshiko might be right. Just because you can’t see someone else, doesn’t mean you’re alone.

“Uhm, Ianto, where did those stripes come from?” Jack asks.

“What stripes?”

Jack nods towards his hand. There are markings everywhere, as if someone’s been counting. Ianto holds up his hand in shock.

“What are these?” he asks. Jack takes his hand and he inspects it.

“It looks like markings. Someone marked your hand.”

“Say that again,” Amy says and she makes her way to Jack and Ianto. Jack shows Amy Ianto’s hand and her eyes widen.

“What? What is it?” Ianto asks and others are looking as well. Amy takes his hand to inspect it. Toshiko takes put her hand on Ianto’s shoulder.

“It will be fine,” she says.

Rory recognizes the stripes.

“The Silence is here,” Twelve says, “We are indeed not alone.”

“The Silence?” Sarah Jane asks, “But Doctor, that can’t be real. I’ve heard the Silence is nothing more than an old wives tale. Something to scare children on different planets.”

“Well, to some I am an old wives tale as well, Sarah,” Eleven sighs, “And there are four versions of me in front of you now.” 

Jack walks over to Eleven. “Tell me about them.”

Eleven fills Jack in about the Silence, not noticing that Matteusz and Ram have walked over to Amy, Toshiko, and Ianto as well. He does notice when they suddenly all disappear.

“No!” Sky yells and she runs towards Matteusz. She dives on him, trying to stop him from disappearing, but then she’s gone too.

“Sky!” Sarah Jane runs towards the stop where the group of people disappeared, but there’s no one. Luke immediately hugs his mother.

“Matteusz!”

“Amy!”

Rory and Charlie exchange an understanding look. April looks a bit conflicted, as if she’s wondering if she should join them, but Tanya’s crying is distracting her.

“What is happening?” she says.

“Doctor, my daughter!” Sarah Jane turns to the four Doctors, “Where is my daughter?” She breaks free from Luke and she grabs Twelve by his collar. “Bring her back, now!”

Twelve looks shocked. He’s never seen his Sarah Jane look this angry at him. The other Doctors are speechless as well.

Rory jumps in and he pulls Sarah Jane from Twelve. “We’re going to find your daughter,” he tells her and Sarah Jane starts crying, “We are going to bring her back. Same goes for my wife and all of them.”

Eleven pulls Sarah Jane into a hug. “Rory is right. I know these creatures.”

“Then what are they?” Tanya asks, who is still crying from shock. She knows what it is like to lose someone, and she doesn’t want it to happen to anyone else.

“The Silence are very sneaky,” Eleven says, “They influence your behaviour, but the moment you look away, you forget about them.”

“How do we know we aren’t being watched now?” Owen asks, “Tosh isn’t here anymore.” He awkwardly shuffles towards Tanya. He wants to comfort her, but he doesn’t really know her. He pats her on the back, and Tanya shoots him a puzzled look, but he smiles.

“Well, we don’t have those stripes on our arms,” Donna points out. She grabs Rory by the arm (“Ow!”) and she rolls up his sleeves. “See!”

“So, they’re gone?” Owen asks.

“Maybe,” Eleven says, “But that is the tricky part. We don’t know. We could’ve forgotten them.”

“But we’re gonna get them back,” Sarah Jane says, “We have to.”

“Look, we’ll find your friend,” Luke says to Charlie, “Mum is right.”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Charlie says and he frowns.

“Boyfriend?” Luke asks. Charlie is a boy… and he has a boyfriend? Well, yeah, they are very cute together. But they are together. Oh.

“Yes, we kiss a lot?” Charlie says.

“Oh,” Luke says.

“Well then, us gays need to stick together,” Bill says loudly and she puts her arm around Charlie.

“I think I know something to get them back,” Twelve says and he runs into his TARDIS, “Can one of my past lives help me real quick?”

Nine sighs and he runs after Twelve.

“Oh, you’ve redecorated?” he says when he sees the inside of Twelve’s TARDIS.

“You probably don’t like it,” Twelve says and he runs around his TARDIS.

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, I don’t care. But I am looking for… when I encountered the Silence in 1969 with Amy, Rory and River, I wrote a book about it.”

“Wait, shouldn’t we go to Eleven’s TARDIS for that?” Nine asks in confusion. He’s seen April’s notes. Eleven is travelling with Amy and Rory.

“That version of us hasn’t written it yet,” Twelve answers, as if it’s obvious. Timelines are still quite linear. “In fact, I wrote it with this face. Nardole kept bothering me with his lectures about how I wasn’t allowed to travel, because I have this stupid vault to guard, and I got bored and I wrote down some of my adventures. I was inspired by Me writing down all her memories.”

“Vault?”

“Spoilers.”

“What is it with you and Eleven and spoilers?”

“Spoilers.”

Nine sighs again. So far, his future selves haven’t been all too helpful. He watches Twelve run around his ridiculous and lavish TARDIS. There’s even a split floor. Nine does approve of the many bookcases.

“Found it!” Twelve holds a book. The cover is almost falling off, but he doesn’t care. He opens the book and he starts browsing the pages. “I am looking for what exactly happened in 1969. Being alive for two thousand years affects memory, you know?”

“You ramble a lot,” Nine says, “Get to the point.”

But Twelve doesn’t get a chance. Suddenly, they hear Ten yell: “Donna!”

At first, Nine and Twelve exchange an amused look. Nine has seen the dynamics between Ten and Donna and Twelve remembers it. Donna is probably being her smart self again. But then the doors to the TARDIS open.

Ten is standing in the doorway and he blinks a couple of times at the sudden light. “Oh, you’ve redecorated? I don’t like it.”

“I know,” Twelve says.

But then Ten shakes his head and he has a worried look on his face. “More people just disappeared. Donna, Rory, Eleven, Tanya, Owen, and my Sarah Jane.”

“What?” Nine pushes Ten out of the way and he runs outside, and yes, Ten is right. Ten and Twelve follow him immediately.

“Mum… she just… she’s gone, just like my sister,” Luke says, a little bit lost for words. Bill is comforting him, or at least, she’s trying.

“Doctors, I swear to God, what is going on?” Jack asks. Twelve has never seen Jack this nervous. He can’t blame him, because three people of his team have just vanished in thin air.

“How did this happen?” Twelve turns to Ten, who doesn’t know what to say.

“Excuse me, how am I supposed to know this?” Ten says back.

Everyone starts talking at once, except for April. She’s watching everyone yell at each other. She gets that they’re upset, but they have to focus. “They were all touching each other,” she realises.

“What?” Charlie asks. He was arguing with Clyde and Rani.

“Charlie, they were all holding each other,” April says, looking down, “Eleven was holding Sarah Jane. Rory put a hand on her shoulder as well. Donna was bugging Eleven for an explanation. Meanwhile, Owen was comforting Tanya.”

When she looks up, she realises that everyone has gone silent. They’re all listening.

April gulps. “I think, that maybe in a split second, they all held on to each other. Maybe, for just a while, Owen, like, reached for Eleven while he was comforting Tanya. Donna was still holding Rory’s arm. Charlie, _they were all holding each other_!”

Rani gasps. “Hold on, isn’t that what happened the first time?”

“Yeah, Matteusz, Ram and Toshiko were all inspecting Ianto’s markings with Amy, and when they started to disappear, Sky jumped on Matteusz,” Gwen says.

“So, we need to stop touching each other?” Bill says and she awkwardly shuffles away from Luke.

“But, maybe we should be in contact with others?” Charlie says and he wraps his arms around April, “We can only hope that our friends are still together. What if we’re all apart, and then we get zapped to some space? What then?”

Clyde immediately grabs Rani’s hand without thinking. The two of them look down at their linked hands in shock and Rani turns a bit red, but they don’t say a thing.

“But it is normal for human beings to touch,” Gwen says, “When something happens, our first instinct is to reach out to people. That’s why that little girl – I forgot her name, sorry – jumped to Matteusz when he started to disappear. And when everyone was shocked, we reached out to each other to comfort each other.”

“I agree with Charlie,” Ten says and he moves closer to Rose, who immediately leans away. She knows by now that he is the Doctor, but this whole regeneration thing still creeps her out.

“Okay, so what if we randomly hold each other?” Twelve says sarcastically. He puts his hand on Nine’s shoulder, who looks as unamused at his future self. Nine sighs and he puts his hand on Gwen’s shoulder.

“Don’t be like that, Doctor,” Bill sighs disapprovingly. She is holding Luke again, who slowly reaches for Charlie. Luke can’t explain why, but he feels like he should stay close to him.

“I don’t like hugging,” Twelve says.

“That’s not even hugging, Doctor,” Jack says, “This is hugging!” And then he basically throws himself on Ten.

Gwen, not knowing what else to do, takes April’s hand, but April can’t believe this is happening. She watches how Clyde and Rani happily take Gwen’s other hand and she feels like she’s losing it. She can’t be the only rational one here, right?

“Guys, I literally just said that touching each other might trigger a new disappearance, and now we’re all reaching out for each other? Have you guys lost your minds?”

Charlie lets go of her. “Okay, okay!” he says jokingly.

“April, please, how big are the chances of this happening again?” Rani asks.

Really, April can’t believe how the atmosphere shifted like this in such a small moment. “A big chance!” she yells and she can feel her eyes burning – but not because of tears.

Then again, she could cry. Why is no one taking her seriously?

“April…” Charlie seems to back down.

April wants to shake the others off, but before she can, she’s gone.

And so are the ones who were holding her.

April, Gwen, Rani, Clyde, Nine, and Twelve fall down – or at least, it feels like that.

“God, fucking hell,” Gwen says and she slowly gets up. It’s another empty street. It’s also in London. But there’s no one else, except for the other five people.

Rani helps Clyde get up.

Nine and Twelve look around.

April is still lying on the floor and she sighs very loudly: “I told you so!”

* * *

“Wait, what did just happen?” Rose blinks in shock.

“Uhm. I think April might’ve been right,” Jack says.

“Oh.”

Charlie looks around. “We’ve, well, we’ve all been split up.”

“Wow, really, I hadn’t noticed that,” Bill rolls her eyes, but she smiles.

Ten takes out his sonic screwdriver and he scans the area. This whole ordeal is getting stranger and stranger. First, he and Donna are taken out of time and thrown into an alternative version of 2017, or so it feels. Then, they all randomly get split up.

But is it really random?

“Doctor, what do you think?” Jack asks.

“Well, I think it is obvious that someone wants us here,” he says, “But the real question is… why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I had to split them up.
> 
> My personal headcanon is that the novelizations of the Doctor Who television stories were written by the Doctor. And hey, Twelve had some time to spare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice comments and thanks for reading the fic! When I started this, I didn’t expect people to actually read it, because I am aware that not everyone has watched all four shows (me included), and that I made clear that updating is a mess, so thank you so much!
> 
> The reason it might take a while to write this is because every character has an individual story, sometimes partly shared with another character, and I have all those stories mapped out but I am not that great with combining them.
> 
> In case it wasn’t clear in the first chapter, all stories start at the end of an episode so their canons run to that moment. The episodes used are:
> 
> _Doctor Who:_  [Father’s Day](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftardis.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFather%2527s_Day_%28TV_story%29&t=NDczODZiNTYyMmFiYWRlMzdiNjc5YzVmNDk2NDljNmViODZmY2VlZCxtT1BsMDhZbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176962357863%2Fa-rip-in-time-5&m=1), [Forest of the Dead](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_of_the_Dead_\(TV_story\)), [Dinosaurs on a Spaceship](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftardis.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FDinosaurs_on_a_Spaceship_%28TV_story%29&t=ZTYxNzY0NjVkY2RiMjZmMGQwY2M2MjYyOTViNjA5YzcyNGI0ZTg5YyxtT1BsMDhZbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176962357863%2Fa-rip-in-time-5&m=1), and [The Lie of the Land](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftardis.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Lie_of_the_Land_%28TV_story%29&t=MTc5MWVlZjJjNGU0OTJkN2UyZjI1NmYzNTgzMjIxZDE5NDIwZWUzMCxtT1BsMDhZbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176962357863%2Fa-rip-in-time-5&m=1).
> 
> _Class:_  [Detained](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftardis.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FDetained_%28TV_story%29&t=YTBiNDIyYmMzNmI2NWZlN2M1YTcxMDUxMDg5ODYzNWZmM2Q5YTI2NCxtT1BsMDhZbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176962357863%2Fa-rip-in-time-5&m=1) (a must watch!)
> 
> _Torchwood:_  [Adrift](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftardis.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FAdrift_%28TV_story%29&t=MTcwMDExZDQ0YzA1YjE3NmQwYmZjMTIzM2M1MzI1ZDU4Yzk5MzY5NCxtT1BsMDhZbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176962357863%2Fa-rip-in-time-5&m=1)
> 
> _The Sarah Jane Adventures:_ [The Man Who Never Was](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Man_Who_Never_Was_\(TV_story\))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions about those canons, feel free to ask. I will try to explain them, even though you shouldn’t expect much of a Torchwood explanation.
> 
> Wow, long note is long. Again, thanks for reading.

**2017, continued**

The last thing Rose remembers is trying to answer Ten’s question before everything went black.

* * *

Someone is patting Rose on the cheek. Before Rose even considers opening her eyes, she swats the hand away. “Ge’ off.”

She opens her eyes and Ten is looking at her with worry in his eyes. Rose sits up and looks around her and she sees other people trying to get up. There’s that American captain who thinks she has a great ass, there’s that boy with the blond posh haircut, the boy who apparently likes scarfs, and Bill. Rose does remember her name.

“Charlie, get up,” Bill helps the kid with the posh hair.

“Where on Earth are we?” Charlie asks while he dusts off his jacket.

“Are we still on Earth?” the boy with the scarf as he crawls up.

Ten finally stops looking at Rose. “I think so, Luke.” Ten looks around and sighs. “We’re at yet another deserted street. Is anyone here a native of London, apart from Rose.”

Rose wants to ask how Ten know that she’s a native, but then she remembers that he is from her future. She watches Ten talk to the others. He’s not bad to look at, she has to admit that. Ten puts on his glasses and Rose approves.

But yet, she doesn’t know him. It is very clear to her that Ten knows her and that he loves her. Rose wonders if his feelings are more than friendly. After all, she caught him looking sometimes. But even though Ten clearly knows Rose, he has to accept that she does not know him. He cannot expect her to banter along with him as if they’re old friends.

Rose gets up and Ten immediately offers his help.

Rose pushes him away.

* * *

“Well, this is incredibly awkward,” Jack says as he watches Rose push the Doctor away.

Bill stands next to him. “You know these two, right?”

Jack nods sadly. “I know both of them, but they don’t know each other and watching this feels like watching a Greek Tragedy. No, scrap that. I have seen Greek Tragedies in ancient Greece and this is way worse.”

“What do you mean?” Bill asks, “I’d be hesitant of any strange man as well.”

“They are in love,” Jack says, walking away.

It takes a while for Bill to understand. “Hold on,” she says as he runs after Jack, “What do you mean by that?”

By now, Luke and Charlie are also paying attention to Jack. Jack looks over Luke’s head and he sees that Rose and Ten are talking to each other. He sees the look of heartbreak on Ten’s face. It’s well-masked, but Jack knows more about Ten than anyone else.

He sees the curious looks on the faces of Bill, Charlie, and Luke.

“Ladies and gays,” he says in a hushed tone.

“I’m not-”

“Spare me, Luke,” Jack says before he continues, “Listen. You will have to promise me not to tell them anything. Alright? All of this are big spoilers. I really hope I am not screwing up timelines now, but here we go. The Doctor, the tenth one, and Rose fell in love during their travels, but they forcibly got separated. The Doctor has lost her, and now she’s finally back in his life and she does not know him and it breaks his heart over and over again.”

Bill whistles. “This is some rom com shit right here.”

“How did he lose her?” Luke asks.

“The Battle of Canary Wharf,” Jack answers. The others don’t react. Jack raises his eyebrow. “You know, the thing with the Daleks and the Cybermen? Giant space ships in the air?”

Still no reaction.

“Did you all go scuba diving in Spain, or what?” Jack says, looking a bit confused.

“I don’t think I existed back then,” Luke says, and when he sees the looks of the others, he says: “Surprise, not biologically human!”

“I only immigrated to this planet a few months ago,” Charlie says, and then adds: “Surprise, not human at all!”

“Well, as far as I know I am human, but I just travelled a lot from foster home to foster home so I didn’t really care about aliens, you got me?” Bill says, “The whole concept of family was already too alien for me. That, and heterosexuality.”

Charlie laughs. Luke looks a bit uneasy.

“Amen,” Jack says, but then he shakes his head, “That is not the point. All I’m saying is that we should give them time and space to figure this out. I don’t think the Doctor will tell Rose anything, but Rose is really great when it comes to finding truths.”

Luke nods. “This really is some Greek Tragedy level of pain.”

“So, I was thinking-”

“Hey, what are you lot talking about?” they hear Rose yell.

The four of them immediately turn to Rose. “Nothing!”

Rose raises an eyebrow. “Okay. Anyway, the Doctor and I were talking about our situation.” She gestures towards some of the empty shops. “Don’t you think it’s suspicious that we’re not in apparent danger?”

“Well, you have a point there,” Bill says, “But we’re still in danger. I think they’re- whoever they are -luring us into a sense of false security. Think about it. We were all together in that street and suddenly people start disappearing.”

“And why empty streets of London?”

While they try to answer the question, they didn’t notice a creature watching them while baring its sharp fangs.

* * *

**2017, continued**

In another empty street, a group of people is asking the same question.

But on the contrary to the first group, they are not alone.

“Guys, I think I just saw something moving in the shadows!” Owen jumps away in shock. He was in the middle of discussing their options with Eleven, Sarah Jane, Rory, Donna, and Tanya. Eleven had already tried summoning his TARDIS, but it was no use.

“Moving shadows?” Eleven doesn’t hesitate and he points his sonic screwdriver to it. Donna is at his side.

“I only recently escaped those little shits,” she mutters, “It is as if the Vashta Narada are following me.”

Eleven doesn’t meet her eyes. Donna tries not to notice.

“Look, I know this might sound weird, but I am dead,” Owen says and he steps towards the shadows, “Do you want me to investigate. I can take most of it as long as it doesn’t wound it, cause I can’t heal my wounds.”

“You’re dead?” Tanya yells in shock.

“Don’t worry about it,” Owen says and winks, but only so that he can make Tanya feel at ease. It is pretty clear to everyone that Tanya is the youngest after Sky. “Anyway, I don’t breath and since I am not alive, some monster don’t, well, think I’m tasty enough to devour.”

“Owen, I know,” Eleven says, “I keep track of what you are doing there in Cardiff. But Vashta Narada will eat your skin, so I am not sure if you not being able to breathe helps. Besides, there are no Vashta Narada here.”

“No?” Sarah Jane asks.

“No, Sarah, this is different. Way different. I didn’t- wow.”

Everyone is watching Eleven fumble with his words. “I never thought these things actually exist. I know I shouldn’t be happy, but wow I am impressed.” He claps his hands. “I’ve never encountered these things before.”

“What?” Rory rolls his eyes, “Doctor, we can get killed?”

“Oh, most likely. We should run.” Then Eleven turns around and starts running. “Run!”

The others don’t hesitate. If the Doctor, doesn’t matter which one, tells you to run, you should run. They run down the empty street and they hear rumble. It’s as if someone lit the fireplace.

Tanya looks behind her while she runs and to her surprise, she sees shapes coming out of the shadows. “Hang on…” she squints her eyes, trying to get a better look.

Then she stops.

“Tanya, run!” Owen, who was running behind her, grabs her arm and drags her along.

“Wait, Owen! I know these things.”

“Impossible,” Eleven shouts while running.

“Doctor, you will meet them too. You saved my friend Charlie from them!” Tanya yells back.

“Tanya, are you absolutely sure?”

“Don’t treat me like I am stupid!” Tanya stops again, “You sound just like my friends, you know that? Poor little Tanya, young Tanya. You exclude me just like they did. I know what I am talking about.”

Owen tries to drag her away, but Tanya breaks free of his grip and she turns to face the creature.

“Tanya, no!”

But Tanya slowly walks towards the shadows.

“Hello,” she says, “My name is Tanya Adeola. I’m a student at Coal Hill Academy. You might’ve heard of my friend April MacLean. After all, she was your King.”

The Shadow Kin stop dead in their tracks, and Tanya smiles knowingly.

* * *

**2017, continued**

“I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so.”

“We get that now, April,” Twelve says and he helps her up.

“We’re sorry, we just wanted to try something out,” Nine says.

“Well, it worked out perfectly,” April lets go of Twelve’s hand and she looks around and shouts: “Charlie? Charlie!?”

But they really got separated.

“Did we seriously move from one empty street to another empty street?” Rani sighs, “This isn’t very productive at all.”

“Looks like it?” Clyde says, “Remember last time, Rani? We had a blast.”

“We did not have a blast,” Rani snorts, “We were terrified. You wake up and everyone is gone, except for the two of us and a little kid who ended up being a heir to an alien planet.”

“We are still Lord Clyde and Lady Rani,” Clyde says and winks.

“What is up with you people and titles,” Nine says, “Do we have a queen amongst us as well?” He looks at April and Gwen. Gwen shakes her head, but April, who has calmed down a little bit, smiles.

“Why, hello. Former King of the Shadow Kin here,” she says.

“The Shadow Kin?” Nine looks surprised, “They exist?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve met them,” Twelve says, “And we shouldn’t talk, we’re literally called Time Lords. Anyway, now that we’re more at ease with each other, maybe we should investigate.”

“That is what I’ve been suggesting the entire time! God, why does no one listen to me?” Clyde yells.

“Tell my about it,” April says.

And so they start their investigation. They walk around aimlessly. Every now and then, they think they see something of interest, but then it turns out to be nothing. They cross roads, pass shops, and feel exhausted after walking in the sun for way too long.

“Just wait till the heatwave of 2018 hits you,” Nine says.

They keep walking, until they finally turn a corner that leads to a smaller road. The buildings provide loads of shadows.

“Finally!” Clyde cries out.

Without thinking, he runs towards the first shadow to cool down.

“Cool for the summer, Clyde?” Twelve says playfully.

“Hell yeah,” Clyde says and he continues walking. He still looks around, but in the shade he can think more clearly. But then he hears something crush under his foot. He jumps in shock, but when he crouches down to look at whatever he crushed, he feels mortified.

He runs back to the others.

“Guys, I think I just stepped on a human bone!”

Gwen doesn’t hesitate. She runs to the spot where Clyde allegedly stepped on a human bone to look at it. When she returns, she looks grim.

“He’s right.”

“You know,” Nine says, “I do not like the idea of human remains in the shadows. Many humans don’t know this, but there are a lots of creatures who feed off shadows.”

“I know, like I said, I was King of the Shadow Kin.”

“Do you still have some connections to the Shadow Kin?” Twelve asks, “I know your connection is worsened, but you still share the heart with the actual King, right?”

“I think so, but if the Shadow Kin were here, I would feel that,” April puts her hand on her chest, closes her eyes, and she concentrates.

The others all wait for an answer.

April opens her eyes. “Nothing.”

“What do you think this means?” Clyde asks April, but April shakes her head. She has no idea.

Both Nine and Twelve see that as a cue to take out their sonic screwdrivers. After complimenting each other on their tools, they point their sonics to the shadows. “There is always the Vashta Narada,” Nine says, “Personally, I’ve never encountered them, but they exist. Back when Gallifrey still existed, I knew other Time Lords who did encounter them.”

“Well, I have encountered them,” Twelve says, “So that means I have to tell the others to add me to their club.”

“If only Gallifrey were still here,” Nine says bitterly and he focuses on the readings of his sonic.

But Twelve looks at Nine. He can’t tell him. So he just nods.

“Oh, yup, there are Vashta Narada here,” Nine says, “Clyde, you have been extremely lucky. You could’ve gotten eaten alive.”

Clyde gulps.

“The Vashta Narada, eh?” Twelve says, “Well, that is unfortunate.”

* * *

**2017, continued**

They all have marks on their arms now.

When they woke up in another empty street in London, they all found stripes on their arms. Matteusz only has three of them. Sky only has one. Amy, Ram, and Toshiko have them on both arms.

Meanwhile, Ianto was covered in them. Both Amy and Toshiko are fussing over Ianto. Toshiko managed to grab her laptop with her, and after Ram was finished with laughing about technology before the 2010s, she used it to research the Silence. Amy supplied help by talking about her experiences.

There are four Doctors.

None of them are present.

That means that they have to think clearly and rationally. “Alright, could you repeat that?”

“Like I said, my daughter was kidnapped by the Silence to kill the Doctor, the eleventh one. We first faced them on the day that she allegedly killed him. Then we travelled back to the sixties.”

“And how did you eventually defeat them?” Toshiko asks. But then she closes her laptop. She blinks a few times and the others watch how she adds another stripe with her marker she had in her pocket.

It looks really weird.

It’s as if she’s not even realising that she just added a stripe.

“Toshiko?” Sky asks. Toshiko turns to her and she smiles.

“Yes, dear?”

Sky nods towards the newly added stripe on her arm. Toshiko’s face falls when she sees it.

“Let me guess,” Amy says, “You don’t remember what the Silence look like.”

Toshiko wants to say something, but she’s shocked to find out that she has no clue.

“Uhm,” Ram says when he notices more added stripes to his arm, “Look, I have seen some crazy alien shit in the past few weeks, but this the cherry on the top. And I am friends with an alien prince and I am sort of dating the previous King of another race.”

“Sort of dating?” Toshiko asks, but Ram waves it off. After all, they have more important things to discuss than April not loving Ram back. Matteusz shoots him a supporting look.

Then he notices that he has five stripes on his arm now. He genuinely supports Ram, but did he shoot Ram that supporting look because he wanted to, or because the Silence told him to do so. “This is so messed up,” he says.

“How come Sky only has one stripe?” Ianto asks as he watches more stripes being added to his body.

“Maybe it’s because I’m not human. After all, that’s why I wasn’t affected by Clyde’s curse,” Sky suggests and everyone stares at her.

“You’re not?” Amy asks.

“Do you just look like humans, like the Rhodia?” Matteusz says, referring to Charlie again.

“I’m from the Fleshkind, and yes, we looks like humans. Or humans look like us. After all, humans look Time Lord,” Sky answers, “But I am not human. My brother is an artificial human and he did fall for Clyde’s curse. He just doesn’t get sick and he never has to go to the dentist.”

“… what even is your family?” Ram mutters.

“But this is brilliant,” Matteusz says and claps his hands, “If you’re not as affected as us by the Silence, then you might be able to help us locate them.”

“But she’s still affected by them!” Toshiko says, “She can’t remember them and their influence either.”

Sky shrugs. Then she takes Matteusz’s pen and she adds another stripe.

Again, she looks like she’s in a total trance.

Amy waves her hand in front of Sky’s face and Sky blinks a couple of times before smiling at Amy. Her smile falls when she sees the look on Amy’s face. “Oh.” Then she looks down on her arm. “That’s two.”

“Look, we’ll get out of here. We have to,” Matteusz says.

“But how can we defeat an enemy that we can’t remember?” Toshiko asks.

Amy shrugs. “Just like last time.”

“So, how?”

“We’ll have to see.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! (For now!) 
> 
> You won’t get to see all characters in this chapter, since I split the four groups. I’ve been referring to them as groups (1 to 4) and today the story of group 2 and 4 are being continued. Next up: group 1 and 3.
> 
> Also, in case you’re new to the story, I made a continuity mistake in the first chapter. Originally, the episode I chose for Ten and Donna was The Doctor’s Daughter, but I realised my mistake and I’ve rewritten that part. [The original version can be found here, if you’re interested](http://forabeatofadrum.tumblr.com/post/179389403838/the-original-ten-and-donna-part).
> 
> Oh, and I also rewatched Class’s Detained after posting the previous chapter. Please, watch that episode. It is so good!
> 
> Anyway, thank all of you for reading.

**2017, continued**

It’s a silly sight, to be honest.

Tanya Adeola, a fourteen year old girl, making a group of Shadow Kin stop in front of her. Tanya has her hands on her hips her head cocked to the left.

“Yeah, you’re not so scary now, are you?”

But the others can still see through her demeanour. Eleven knows human beings like no other. He can see her tremble slightly. Still, he’s as starstruck as the others.  Eleven has never met the Shadow Kin, but he’s heard of them and also of their King. Knowing that Tanya’s friend April was their King is a bit terrifying.

But that also means something must’ve happened. Eleven has only known April for a small time, but he can not imagine someone like April voluntarily becoming the King of such an evil race.

“Blimey, d’you have any idea what she’s talking about?” Donna whispers to Eleven.

Eleven shakes his head, not meeting Donna’s eyes. Therefore, he doesn’t notice Donna looking a bit aghast at him. Instead, he focuses on Tanya again.

“You know our King?” one of the Shadow Kin says. He (he?) has a deep voice.

“Which one? Corakinus or April MacLean?” Tanya pretends to look confused, but then she smiles, “Oh wait, that doesn’t matter. I know both of them.”

“That is not important,” the Shadow Kin says, “One day, they will be one.”

“What do you mean?” Tanya asks and he lets her guard down for a second.

But before the Shadow Kin can answer, Owen yells: “Is it April you’re looking for? Well lads, she’s not here!”

“Owen, what on Earth are you doing?” Eleven asks, but Owen continues.

“So you better get your asses out of here, before she actually gets here, because she will destroy you!”

Tanya turns around and she shoots Owen a questioning look.

The mention of April’s name does do something to the Shadow Kin. The others don’t have to really guess: April must’ve done something that the Shadow Kin didn’t expect.

“April MacLean has 48 hours to show up, or else…” The Shadow Kin all summoned scimitars and even Tanya took a step back when she saw those. One of the Shadow Kin made a motion of slicing off their heads.

Then, one of the Shadow Kin raises a scimitar to create a rift in space and time. They step through it and disappear. Tanya feels like she can finally breathe again.

The others are standing behind her in shock.

“What the hell was that all about?” Sarah Jane yells.

“It’s a really long story,” Tanya says, “But let’s not focus on that. We have bigger problems right now.” She steps towards Owen. “What were you thinking?”

“You seemed scared. I tried to make them go away and I succeeded,” Owen answers.

“I could’ve handled myself,” Tanya grumbles, “You all need to stop treating me like I am incapable of doing anything myself.”

Owen sighs.

“Anyway, thanks to you we have a bigger problem: how on Earth are we going to get April here? And do we even want April here, since they probably want to kill her?”

Rory shakes his head and Owen is lost for words.

“Well, we have 48 hours to find our answers.”

* * *

It’s really easy to open one of the doors of the many empty shops. Everything is unlocked. Tanya has told all the others that the Shadow Kin, as their name implies, live in the shadows, so they need to be surrounded by light. Sure, the Shadow Kin have given them the impression that they have 48 hours to be alone, but it is merely an impression.

They’re all huddled together in an empty shop. Tanya and Rory have turned on the flashlights on their phones, and the Doctor has modified the battery lives of their phones so that they at least have 48 hours of life. Donna, Sarah Jane and Owen are surprised by their smartphones.

They have also raided the entire building to find lamps and Eleven has used his sonic screwdriver to turn on every lamp they could find.

For now, they feel safe.

They’re all sitting together and Tanya is telling the others everything she knows about the Shadow Kin. Eleven adds some pieces of information every now and then, but it’s clear that Tanya knows more. The others are all listening intently.

Well, almost all of them.

Rory is a bit lost in his thoughts. He barely hears what Tanya is saying, but how can he? In less than two hours, he watched his wife disappear and there’s a possibility the Silence are behind it. Not only that, but now he’s stuck with Eleven and a couple of people he does not know, and they basically have 48 hours to find another person Rory does not know, or an evil race will behead them.

Life is just splendid.

Tanya finishes her story and everyone sort of scatters around the room, trying to find any clues. Rory finds himself sitting on the ground in the corner, still thinking about everything. This is his life.

“Can I ask you something?” he suddenly hears. Rory turns around and he’s surprised to see Donna. 

“Sure.”

“You travel with Eleven, right?” 

Rory nods. “Yes, and you’re with Ten. Do you want to know more about Eleven, or what?”

Donna sits next to him on the ground and she shakes her head. She has a serious look on her face.

“Donna?”

“Are you ever planning on leaving the Doctor?”

Rory is taken aback. Then he turns to Eleven, who is listening to Tanya, asking for more clues. “Not really. I mean, Amy and I have decided to stop travelling with him full-time, but I cannot imagine a life without the Doctor.”

And he’s right. Sure, he and Amy sometimes complain about having two different lives, but he wouldn’t trade this for the world. In fact, lately he’s been thinking about travelling some more. 

“Why?” Donna asks.

Rory laughs quietly. “You travel with him, eh? You know what it is like. The power. The energy. The utter joy. Unless we’re forced to leave, I’m pretty sure it will always be the three of us.”

Donna also turns to look at Eleven. “He’s sad.”

“What?”

“He’s sad every time he sees me,” Donna answers, “He probably doesn’t know I’ve noticed, but I see him looking sometimes. I don’t think about leaving either, but Eleven is Ten’s future, and you’ve never met me before this. Where am I? Why is he sad? What is going to happen to me?”

Rory tries to say the right thing. It almost seems like Donna’s convinced something is going to happen to her. “Well, maybe you do decide to leave,” he tries, “I heard you tell Sarah Jane that you and Ten travelled with Martha? Martha was a companion as well, wasn’t she? And she just left.”

Donna nods, but she still has a grim look on her face. “I know, but I really don’t see myself leaving him. And not only that… I recently met this archeologist from the future. From the Doctor’s future. And she didn’t know me at all! And when she heard my name, she told me that she was sorry. I’ve never seen River Song again-”

Rory suddenly sits up.

“-and I know I could’ve read her dairy, but I decided not to. But now when I see Eleven look at me like that, I can’t help but wonder what River meant.”

“River Song?” Rory turns to her, “You’ve met my daughter?”

“Your-”

Donna gets cut off. “Hey, you two!” Tanya yells.

“Yes?” Rory asks.

“We need to talk,” Sarah Jane says.

* * *

**2017, continued**

“C-Could you repeat that?” Toshiko asks.

Amy didn’t blame Toshiko for being confused. Sometimes she still has problems grasping the fact that she’s lived alternative lives in different versions of reality. “Eye Drives make you remember the Silence. An Eye Drive looked like an eye patch and was worn over the eye. These things formed a neural link with the wearer’s mind and continually reminded them of the existence of the Silence. They’re kind of evil, since they have the capability of killing you-”

“Lovely,” Ram mutters.

“-but they are the only thing that I can think of.”

“Are you seriously suggesting we make those Eye Drives?” Ianto asks, bewildered. The idea is madness.

“Hang on, I’ve heard of this,” Ram says.

Everyone looks at him, confused.

“You know the Eye Drive?” Matteusz asks his friend.

“Well, not really, but remember when Tanya tried to hack this thing called UNIT by using a code she found on Reddit?”

“She did what?” Toshiko cries out.

Matteusz shakes his head.

“You know, when this whole Dragon Tattoo happened?” Ram says. He will never forget that, even though he often wishes he could.

But Matteusz shakes his head again. “I did not see you. Grounded.”

“Oh yeah,” Ram says, “But anyway, Tanya tried to hack the UNIT mainframe or whatever in order to find information about all this bullshit that was happening, but she didn’t succeed. But she did find some things about UNIT, namely some logs. UNIT apparently faced these monster that you forgot every time you looked away, and they created some kind of 360 degrees headbands.”

“Sorry, but what is the point of this?” Sky asks, “I am not following.”

“My point is that Amy is right. We could make something like the Eye Drives or those headbands. We could defeat the Silence if we remember them! Others have done it before.”

“But how on Earth are we going to make Eye Drives? I have never heard of the Silence. I do not have any blueprints on this laptop that could help us make Eye Drives,” Toshiko says.

“Oh, well, you’ve got me,” Amy says happily.

“Huh?”

“I never made them myself, but I know how to make them. In that alternative reality, I was leading an army to defeat the Silence and we duplicated the original Eye Drives. I still remember how to build them.”

“You say you have two sets of memory of two different realities?” Matteusz says, “Wow.”

Amy shrugs. “One of the memories is fading, namely the one from the alternative reality, and I have made peace with the fact that I will not be able to remember everything that’s happened in my life. But luckily, it hasn’t completely faded yet. I can still remember the plans I made with my army.”

“I don’t mean to be a buzzkill or whatever,” Ram says, “But are any of us good with technology and building these kind of things? And where do we find all the materials?”

“The materials are actually surprisingly simple,” Amy says.

“Then how do we build it?” Ianto asks, “As Ram said, can any of us build these things? And where do we build those things? We’re not in the Hub, we don’t have access to our equipment. All we have is Tosh’s laptop.”

“And it’s old!” Ram adds, but people ignore that.

“You’ve got me,” Sky says.

The others all look down on her. It’s not that hard, since they’re all taller than Sky. “Uhm, little girl, I don’t think you are capable of building such things,” Toshiko says.

Sky rolls her eyes and she snaps her fingers. Little electrical sparks emerge from Toshiko’s laptop and the laptop crashes.

“No!”

But then Sky snaps her fingers again and the laptop reboots as if nothing’s has happened. “Did I mention that the Fleshkind can control and influence electronica?”

“This is indeed interesting, but Sky, so far you’ve proven that you are not very, uhm, knowledgeable about the world.”

“So?” Sky challenges Ianto to continue talking.

“So maybe we should be careful with using your powers if you want to use it against creatures you know nothing about,” Ianto says back.

“I am not stupid!” Sky yells angrily, “Sure, I might lack common knowledge, but I know more of this universe than most of you. Besides, my brother went through the same thing and look at him now! He is at university!”

“Okay, okay,” Matteusz puts a hand on her shoulder and he slowly leads her away, “All is well.”

But Sky swats his hand away. “Do not patronize me. I like you, and I’d like it to stay that way.”

“I don’t want you to get angry-”

“Well, let me be angry!”

But Matteusz gestures to Sky to sit down with him. “You have the right to be angry, Sky,” he says, “But when you get angry, you lose control over your powers. I don’t know if you noticed, but your hair has go static.”

Sky immediately runs her hands through her hair. “Oh.”

“Just sit down with me, okay? Relax.”

Sky looks at the others. Toshiko is typing down everything Amy’s saying about the Eye Drives. “But we’re missing out on all the fun.”

“Perhaps,” Matteusz shrugs, “But I don’t want you to-” Matteusz doesn’t know the word in English, so he just makes a sound of an explosion, “-or whatever you’re do.”

Sky takes a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. Her body starts to relax.

“Better?” Matteusz asks and smiles.

“Better,” Sky smiles back.

“Good.”

“You know, Matteusz, you’re really good at this,” she says and then jokes: “Do you have experience with calming down little girls?”

But Matteusz doesn’t laugh with her. Instead, he just stares blankly ahead.

“Matteusz?” Sky wraps her arms around him. He looks like he can use a hug. To Sky’s surprise, Matteusz hugs back.

“Sorry. I needed that.”

“We’re all stressed,” Sky starts talking to make him feel better, “I miss mum and Luke and my friends. And you are separated from Charlie and your friends. We are all trying to figure out if our actions are our own doing or not. By the way, there has been no newly added stripe, so please know that I am genuine.”

“I am stressed,” Matteusz says, “But not only because of the Silence. You remind me of my sister.”

“You have a sister?” Sky asks.

“Marcelina, or Cela,” Matteusz smiles at the thought of his sister, and Sky is certain that she made the right choice by liking him.

But then Sky is confused. “Why are you stressed about her?”

“I not seen her in a long time. I miss her,” Matteusz says and he is starting to tear up. No new stripes are added. He’s genuinely sad.

“Is she still in Poland?”

“No, she is at home with my parents.”

“… I am not following?”

Matteusz quickly dries his tears before he turns to Sky. “Sky, you are young. You are good. You might not understand. My parents don’t like me love another boy. I now live with Charlie cause my parents do not want me.”

“Is that a thing humans do?” Sky asks, horrified. Will her mum throw her out if she does something wrong? 

Matteusz must’ve noticed the fear in her voice, because he quickly reassures her. “Not all of them. Some humans are not as accepting. My parents don’t like me love a boy. Cela is not alike. If you love girls or Luke love boys, your mom will be okay. She a nice woman. My parents not. In my homeland, most people are very religious. Some religious people do not like boys love other boys. Cela is better. Cela is kind, like you.”

Matteusz is crying again. Sky doesn’t really get why humans are capable of cruelty. She has been learning a lot about Earth, her new home, ever since her mum adopted her. Luke has been helping her as well, since he’s been in her shoes (that sentence is a proverb, no actual shoes involved).

But she will never understand the cruelty. She will never understand how some people look at Clyde and Rani’s skin colours and show disgust. She will never understand why so many wars have been about religion. She will never understand why Matteusz’s parents hurt him like that.

Sky is a Fleshkind. She was born as a weapon for a war to eliminate the Metalkind. She had never gotten that war. She had hoped that Earth would be better.

Luckily, there are always good people.

“You are an amazing brother, Matteusz,” Sky says and she once again wraps her arms around him.

“You are an amazing sister, Sky,” Matteusz says back.

“I hope so,” Sky says nervously, “I am still new and I think Luke likes me, but it’s all different. How can you know for sure?”

“You are like Cela. You are a good sister.”

* * *

They have to rely on Sky’s powers. They don’t have another choice. While Matteusz and Sky were sharing stories, the others tried to find any other solution.

But time was pressing.

Amy looks at Ianto. The stripes are on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcelina Andrzejewski, or Cela, belongs to [Ellienerd14](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FEllienerd14%2Fpseuds%2FEllienerd14&t=YjNkMGY0NWY0ODUzMjg5OGU0MDExMjQzZjQ1YTA1ZjhlYzgxMTQ3MixaREliaXFKZw%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179389428123%2Fa-rip-in-time-6&m=1) and her [Dear Matti series](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F811167&t=OTgwMWM1ZjU5Y2FmOTM4OTYzN2NmYTVhMDIwZjIzMTllOWZlNDMyNyxaREliaXFKZw%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179389428123%2Fa-rip-in-time-6&m=1). A long (long!) time ago I asked her if I could use Cela for my own Class fanfiction and she said yes. Check out the series, it’s lovely. 
> 
> And so is Cela.


End file.
